The Punk Life
by KittyMackay
Summary: Kagome Is A Major Punk That just Started Going To Shikon High School And Inuyasha's A Prep Will There Two Worlds Keep Them Apart Or Can They Still Be Together...Rated M For Language And Lemons......Inu Kag, Mir San
1. Chapter 1

(A/n. Ok this is the first fanfic i've posted i have a lot written just haven't posted them yet)

Chapter One

"Kagome are you out of bed yet? You have exactly 20 minutes to get to school." Mrs. Higurashi called to her sleeping daughter.

"Ya whatever mom go to hell I'll get to school on my own I've still got my bike!" Kagome got up and went to have a quick shower found a clean shirt that was black and had Kagz written in red graffiti and baggy black pants. She quickly dried her hair that was raven had had blood red tips. Then grabbed her book bag and grabbed her black helmet. Jumped on her bike and sped off towards the school.

'A new school could be a nice change for you Kagome just think about all the possibilities no one knows who you are or anything you can start all over.' On her way to school Kagome was thinking about what her mom had said just after they moved. 'But mom I don't want the change can't I just stay at Sarah's place or something?' Was just simply how she replied to that but of course her mom had said no and she had to leave all her friends behind and try to start all over. 'Well I guess I could give this school a try then maybe if I don't like it much after a week or something mom will let me move back and live in Miami.' She pulled up to the school quickly stopped then went right to the office to get her schedule.

In the office 

Kagome had just walked into the office when she saw the most gorgeous guy in the world sitting talking to the principal. 'Wow I wonder if that color is his natural hair color. No way I've never seen anyone with that silver of hair.' She thought to herself.

"Excuse me Miss but can I help you?" Kagome looked at the person that had interrupted her train of thoughts and gave her the normal. Y.L.B.H.D.Y.T.T.M.D.I.G.Y.P.M.T.T.T.M.S.O.D. in other words her star of death. "Uh yes I need my schedule I'm new here." She responded to the older lady with a kind smile. "And your name please?" "Kagome Higurashi." The lady went through some papers on her desk and finally looked up and smiled. "Here it is now I will let your homeroom teacher know that you are on your way your locker number and combination are on the bottom have a good day. And if you need any help finding any of your classes the door is always open and we'll find someone to show you around." "Thank you very much I guess I should probably go now." Kagome dashed out of the office not noticing anyone as she ran to her locker to throw her stuff in and then find her first class. She finally got her locker opened and noticed the same guy that she saw in the office earlier standing at his locker which happened to be right beside hers.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said very coolly which surprised her because on the inside she was shaking like crazy. He turned to look at her raised his eyebrows then responded "um Inuyasha but like I care what your name is don't you know the whole grunge look went out like four months ago." 'wow he has a lot of nerve.' She thought. "LISTEN BITCH I DON'T HAVE THE WHOLE GRUNGE LOOK GOING I'M A FUCKING PUNK BITCH!" She screamed and people looking at them both so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the storage room…

Wow A cliffy now why'd he pulled her into the storage room...REVIEW for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time 

Everyone had turned to look At Inuyasha And Kagome yelling so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the storage closet.

THIS TIME:

"Why the hell did you yell at me bitch?" Inuyasha looked closely at her and thought 'Hm…just what I thought nothing then a little punk wannabe. Oh shit she's on the verge of tears' Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha. 'Who does he think he is? He's a hanyou I can sense that. Can he not smell that I'm a miko? Shit now my eyes are watering he probably thinks that I'm some weak little girl that can't even take someone yelling at her' Kagome was getting mad at herself and him so before she totally lost it she stormed out of the room.

AT LUNCH:

Kagome was outside talking with two people that she had met in her English class. " Hey Miroku why are you always grabbing Sango's ass?" Kagome asked after she watched Sango hit him for the 6th time since lunch had started. "Well my hands have a mind of their own and they just love Sango's butt" "PERVERT!" **SLAP **Miroku fell on the floor unconscious.

"So does anyone else sit with yous usually or is this it?" Kagome wanted to know if she would be meeting anyone during lunch.

"Umm… well usually there are 4 other guys and 3 other girls. For the guys it's Koga, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Shippo. And With Girls It's Rin, Kikyo, And Kitty."

"Yo Sango who the hell is sitting in my seat?" Koga yelled walking up behind Kagome. She turned around and looked up to see a guy that was about 5' 9 with long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail 'he looks like he is part punk and part prep if there is such a thing maybe that's how everyone is.' She thought to herself. "Sit down somewhere else there's plenty of room here you don't need this exact seat" she told him and turned back to her lunch. "Well excuse me miss so I missed your name but would you please be my woman" Koga sat down beside her and asked her trying to look in her eyes but when he did he saw pure hatred. She finally turned to look directly at him "Keh. You don't even know my first name how the hell do you expect me to be your woman what are you going to call me bitch every time you want me?" "No probably more like wench" she heard someone growl from behind her. She turned to see who said it ' oh shit what was this guys name oh ya Inuyasha no way he hangs out here to shit'. "I TOLD YOU MY NAME ALREADY ITS KA-GO-ME COMEON SAY IT WITH ME KA-GO-ME" with that she got up and went to walk away before some little slutty bitch decided to shove her. "Don't every talk to Yashie that way again or you'll have to deal with me" the girl spat at her. (A/n: can anyone guess who the slutty bitch is…yep it Kikyo) But before Kikyo even had time to take more then 3 steps she was down on the ground with Kagome on top punching the shit out of her. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU DON'T LIKE HAVING A FACE" she yelled all of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up but before the person got her away from Kikyo she took one last swing and got her directly in the nose breaking it. Kikyo got up and ran out of the room crying. Kagome turned to look at the person restraining her it was Inuyasha. "What the hell was with picking me up?" she yelled now getting pissed at him for ending her fight. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the school to the parking lot and into his car. 'What the hell is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself

Sorry it's so short people and it took me so long to update just that haven't been able to do much lots of school stuff…I'll try and make the next chapter longer and a lemon will be coming up shortly and if anyone has any suggestions I need some I'm like out of ideas and I had tons need to start writing things down

WELL READ AND REVIEW


	3. Meet Kitty

Sorry To Everyone That It Took Me So Long To Update I Kind Of Forgot About This Story Till I Found It In My Binder.

Anyways Heres The Long Awaited 3rd Chapter.

Last Time:Kagome turned to look at the person restraining her it was Inuyasha. "What the hell was with picking me up?" she yelled now getting pissed at him for ending her fight. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the school to the parking lot and into his car. 'What the hell is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself

This Time:

"What The Hell Do You Think Your Doing?" Kagome Looked At Him Waiting For Her Answer As To Why He Didn't Let Her Finish Off Beating The Crap Outta Kikyo. " Oh Is That Little Slut Your Girlfriend? Thats It Isn't It The Slut Is Your Girl."

Inuyasha Looked At Her Like She Was Crazy She Had Just Said Kikyo Was His Girlfriend. Like He Would Go Out With Her Again. "Fuck You I Was Just Making Sure She Didn't Get Hurt That Bad, Wench. And Shes Not My Girlfriend."

Kagome Looked At Him. " Oh So Your Crushing On Her Thats So Cute. Well Babe I Can Tell You One Thing She Diffidently Likes You I Mean Why Else Would She Get Mad At Me For Yelling At You. So Why Don't You Go Find The Little Slut And Tell Her How You Feel Or Better Yet I'll Go Tell Her For You." With That Said Kagome Went To Walk Off To Find Kikyo. Well She At Least Tried To But Someone Grabbed Her Arm Before She Made It To Far.

"You Stupid Wench I Don't Like Kikyo I Dated Her And She Cheated On Me But She Doesn't Need To Be Beat The Crap Outta By Some Poser." Inuyasha Looked Quite Proud Of Himself That He Had Said That To Her. But That Was Before She Had Turned To Look At Him Her Eyes Flashing Pink In The Process. "Don't Ever Fucking Touch Me Again Got That Dog." She Grabbed Him By The Shirt And Brought His Face Down To Hers. "And If You Want To Continue To Live You Will Never Call Me A Poser Again." With That Kagome Dropped Him And Walked Outside For A Cigarette. She Knew What Had Happened Her Demon Side Was Becoming To Powerful To Be able To Hide It For Much Longer.

"Hey New Girl You Better Get Over Here Before The Principal Sees You Smoking There." Some Girl That Had Black And Red Hair And She Had Cat Ears They Were Black With Red Tips She Looked Like She Was A Punk But With The Type Of People That She Had Met In This School She Couldn't Be Sure. Slowly Kagome Walked Over To Where The Girl Was Standing.

"Hey What's You Name? I'm Kitty And The Guy Standing There Is My Boyfriend Naraku." She Pointed To A Guy That Was Puffing Away On A Pipe.

**Kagz P.O.V**

"Hi I'm Kagome. Are You The Guys That Sango And Mirkou Were Telling Me About." I Asked I Felt A Connection To This Girl Maybe It Was Because She Was Part Demon And Maybe Full Demon But For Some Reason I Really Wanted To Be Friends With Her.

"Depends What Did My Dear Old Cousin Tell You About Me?" She Asked With Humor In Her Eyes.

"Just That You Ate Lunch With Them And Which Ones Your Cousin." I Asked I Couldn't See Any Resemblance Between Them.

"Oh I'm Inuyashas Step-Sister And Hes Related To Sango. They Didn't Tell You That?"

"Uh No Must Have Slipped There Mind. But Anyways What Are You Guys Doing Out Here." I Asked Them Naraku Was Just Putting His Pipe Back In His Pocket When I Asked. He Looked At Me And Smiled "Were Going To Skip The Rest Of The Day We Only Came Back To Grab Kitty's Car And To Make Sure Kikyo Was Leaving Yash Alone." '_Damn Hes Good Looking But He's Already With Her But I Want Him So Bad'_ Looking At Them I Could Tell That They Really Cared For Each other. It Wasn't Fair Everyone Has Someone That Cares About Them And I Had No One Ever Since My Dad Died.

**Kitt P.O.V**

This New Girl Was One Weird Chick I Mean One Minute She Has Fire In Her Eyes And Now She Looks Like Shes On The Verge Of Tears. Turning Around Hearing Someone Calling My Name I Saw Yash Walking Over His Cigs In Hand. "YASH!" I Yelled Running Towards Him And Jumping On Him. Almost Knocking Him Over Luckily He Caught Himself Before We Ended Up On The Ground. "Shit, Hey Kitt What The Hell Did You Do That For I Mean Did You Really Need To Jump On Me Like That?" He Asked Looking At Me He Wasn't Mad I Could Tell By The Way He Was Smiling.

I Jumped Down And Ran Back To My Boy Doing The Same Thing To Him But Giving Him A Passionate Kiss In The Process.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome Looked At Inuyasha He Looked Happy Around His Sister You Could Tell He Really Cared For Her. But She Was Dressed Punk And He Had Insulted Her This Morning About That. (He Insulted Kagome About The Way She Was Dressed.) " Hi Yasha." Kagome Said To Him. He Turned Around Looking At Her Just Realizing That She Was There. "What The Hell Are You Doing Out Here Wench. And Standing With Kitty." He All But Growled At Her.

**INU P.O.V**

I Had Just Noticed The Girl Who Has Threatened Me Standing Here With My Sister. All Of A Sudden I Felt Something Connect With The Back Of My Head. I Turned Around To Yell At The Person That Did It. But Was Met With Screaming. "YASH WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE SO MEAN TO PEOPLE AND I LIKE KAGOME SHES PRETTY COOL YOU JUST DON'T LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE KINK-HO. WELL GET THE FUCK OVER YOUR SELF BECAUSE SHE IS DEFFIENTLY NOT KINK-HO!" Kitty Yelled All The At Me Without Taking A Breath I Finally Realized That She Had Kicked Me In The Head. But It Made Me Decide To Be Friends With Kagome Because If Kitty Got This Upset Over A Girl This Fast Then She Must Be A Good Person. _'Plus Shes Really Cute.'_ "Hey Kagome Can I Talk To You For A Second." I Asked Rubbing Where My Head Was Sore. She Nodded And I Lead Her Away From Kitty And Naraku.

Lighting Up A Cigarette I Offered Her One Which She Accepted. "Look I'm Sorry About Being Ass To You Earlier It Just I Don't Trust Many People And Its Hard To Trust Them But You Probably Know What Thats Like Your Really Good At Hiding It Though. Would You Like To Try And Be Friends?" I Asked Her Hoping That She Would Say Yes.

"Yash Of Course And Yes I Know What Its Like Hiding You Demon Side Because You Don't Want To Be Made Fun Of. Why Doesn't Kitty Hide Hers?" I Knew She Asked Out Of True Curiosity But Kitty Wouldn't Be To Happy If I Told Her The Reason She Lets Everyone Know What She Is And Why She Refuses To Be Human.

End Of Chap. Hope Everyone Likes It I'm Starting On The Next One So Read And Review. Also If Anyone Has Any Ideas About What Should Happen Next If I Do Choose Someones Idea I'll Let Them Know And They Will Get A Guest Spot In The Story


End file.
